A variety of techniques are used to stack integrated circuits. Some require that the circuits be encapsulated in special packages, while others use circuits in conventional packages. Both leaded and BGA type packaged integrated circuits (ICs) have been stacked. Although BGA packaging is becoming widely adopted leaded packages are still employed in large volumes in low cost applications such as, for examples flash memory. Flash memory is typically packaged in thin small outline packages otherwise known as TSOPs, a type of leaded packaged integrated circuit.
When leaded packages such as TSOPs are stacked, a variety of techniques have been employed. In some cases, the leads alone of packaged circuits have been used to create the stack and interconnect its constituent elements. In other techniques, structural elements such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used to create the stack and interconnect the constituent elements.
Circuit boards and rail-like structures in vertical orientations have been used for years to provide interconnection between stack elements. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,907 to Moshayedi, a technique is described for creating a multi-chip module from surface-mount packaged memory chips. The devices are interconnected on their lead emergent edges through printed circuit boards oriented vertically to a carrier or motherboard that is contacted by connective sites along the bottom of the edge-placed PCBs, The PCBs have internal connective rail-like structures or vias that interconnect selected leads of the upper and lower packaged memory chips. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 6-77644 discloses vertical PCBs used as side boards to interconnect packaged circuit members of the stack. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,834 to Nishi et al., one depicted embodiment illustrates a stack created by selective orientation of the leads of particularly configured stack elements, while in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,075 to Nishino, a stack of semiconductor devices is created with contact plates having connective lines on inner surfaces to connect the elements of the stack. Another technique for stacking leaded packaged ICs with carrier structures or interposers oriented along lead bearing sides of packaged devices such as TSOPs is disclosed by the present assignee, Staktek Group L.P., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,763 to Bumns et al.
Many of the previously cited and known techniques for using PCBs and similar interposer structures for stacking leaded packaged devices have evolved to meet the increased connective complexity presented by, for example, stacking memory components that have two chip enables per packaged device. In some cases, this evolution has included use of interposer designs that employ four layer designs to implement the more complex connection strategies required by more complex devices. This has led to complexities in via and connection strategies, however.
Higher layer count PCBs and similar interposers are more expensive and difficult to produce than simpler designs with fewer layers. Such connective elements also typically exhibit wider variations across the population.
Staktek Group L.P., the assignee of the present application has developed a system and method for selectively stacking and interconnecting leaded packaged integrated circuit devices with connections between the feet of leads of an upper IC element and the upper shoulder of leads of a lower IC element while traces that implement stacking-related intra-stack connections between the constituent ICs are implemented in interposers or carrier structures oriented along the leaded sides of the stack and which extend beyond the perimeter of the feet of the leads of the constituent ICs or beyond the connective pads of the interposer. This leaves open to air flow, most of the transit section of the lower lead for cooling, but provides a less complex board stricture for implementation of intra-stack connections.